


Careful What You Wish For…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, M/M, Porn, careful what you wish for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally makes a commitment; Michael finally gets what he wants, or does he…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For…

Title: Careful What You Wish For…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1743  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 On Vacation…  
Visiting Beta Queen: a_life_defiant

Summary: Brian finally makes a commitment; Michael finally gets what he wants, or does he…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Careful what you wish for…**

Michael had announced that he was moving to Oregon, Brian had announced that he was moving to New York; neither knew when or if they would see each other again… So they did one last round as the boys; just the two of them. Rehashing their childhood and wild teenage youth. They lie drunk on Michael’s bed; David had left earlier that day to help Hank with another problem.

Michael couldn’t help himself, as he reached over and ran his hand through Brian’s hair. Brian turned and looked at him, they stared into each other’s eyes; silently agreeing to finally go where they have avoided going the last sixteen years. Michael leans over to kiss him, but Brian guides his head down towards his cock. Michael’s almost giddy; he’s finally getting everything he’s ever wanted, he hopes he doesn’t cum in his pants.

Brian moans as Michael sucks his dick; working him hard, his movements are a little jerky and Brian can tell he’s nervous about his performance. He just closes his eyes and enjoys the sensations, as all his blood relocates to his engorged penis that is now filling Michael’s mouth. Michael can’t help thinking about how he complained at the GLC Art Show that Brian’s cock was not that big. But it was true, he hadn’t seen it for along time and it was a fucking monster; he couldn’t wait for it to be deep inside of him.

Brian can’t help wonder what the fuck is going on; Michael’s mind seems to have wandered from the task. So he lifts his hips a little to get his attention back at hand. Michael’s already lost in a fantasy of moving to New York with Brian, when he feels Brian start fucking his throat and fisting his hair. It isn’t long before Brian’s moaning and shaking as he shoots his warm, salty cum.

Michael’s all smiles pleased with himself as pulls himself back up the bed to lie next to Brian. He looks like an idiot grinning back at him, so Brian flips him over on his stomach and quickly starts working on stretching him for his mammoth cock. Now Michael’s the one moaning and groaning as he smiles into the pillow. Once Brian feels him relax he slips a condom on and generously lubes it up before he penetrates his best friend.

Brian closes his eyes and let’s himself feel how tight and warm Michael is. After sensing Michael relax to his intrusion, he starts to slowly fuck him. Slipping and sliding in and out of him, back and forth, building friction and speed as he goes. Michael’s moaning Brian name over and over; like fucking is something the two of them have been doing for years.

It isn’t long before he feels Michael getting really close, so Brian increases his speed and attacks his prostate; sending Michael over the edge, screaming out Brian’s name. Brian feels Michael clenching and squeezing him as his balls pull-up, and he cum’s himself; unconscious of the fact that he’s crying out Justin’s name.

They lie there in bed, Michael in coital bliss, Brian in deep regret… The only thing Brian knows for sure is that he has to get out of there. So he finishes his cigarette and stubs it out in some cufflink bowl of David’s, which he dumped the contents out on the nightstand. He stands and says, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Michael says, “I’ll join you.”

Brian says, “No, you need to finish packing. You’re moving to Oregon, remember?” Michael looks hurt but tries not to show it.

Once Brian is standing, dressed, and in the kitchen; Michael suggests that they go to the diner for something to eat. Brian looks at him and says, “I have to get back to work, besides it’s the Going Away dinner at Woody’s in a few hours”.

Michael looks at him like he completely forgot that he was moving to the west coast.

A few hours later, Brian walks into Woody’s with his arm around Justin; in a somewhat possessive manner. Both are all smiles as they take a seat at the long table and make nice with all their friends and family. The dinner is hard, because it’s so difficult for everyone to accept all the changes to the gang. But change is good right? So Brian stands and toasts to Michael and David, and their new life in Oregon. Michael looks a little sad; unsure.

Then Brian announces that he won’t be moving to New York; that he changed his mind, and that Justin will be moving back in with him. Now everyone’s completely quiet. Justin’s grinning; absolutely glowing. He’s so happy. Their little rants the other day about how much he would miss Brian and how Brian wouldn’t miss him at all - well that lasted less than twenty four hours before Brian asked him to move back in with him. He came to the realization that he doesn’t want to live without his teenage lover. He’s the only one that really understands him; challenges him, and loves him unconditionally…

Michael is steaming as he moves to sit at the bar; downing a couple of shots. Michael glares at Brian when he joins him; asking, “How could you? After we… Didn’t it mean anything to you?”

Brian just looks at him like he’s crazy and asks, “What did you think was going to happen?”

Tears well up in Michael’s eyes as he whispers, “I know you love me, why do you fight it?”

Brian whispers, “No.” Shaking his head he says, “Nothing’s changed…”

Michael looks at him with his big sad eyes asking, “Why? Why did you? Did we? What’s Justin going to say? Because I’ll tell him…I will…”

Brian just looks at his best friend, “Tell him what? That we fucked?”

He shakes his head again and says, “If you must know the truth,” Brian looks down slightly ashamed and says, “I never should have let that happen. It’s just that it was the only way Justin would agree to move back in with me...”

“He said we both had to get past it; that I had to make sure there was nothing there between us. He didn’t think we had a chance to make it if there was any question left unresolved between us.”

“I’m sorry Michael, but I didn’t feel anything, it was just a fuck… I thought it was what you wanted; the perfect going away present. I mean, you’re moving all the way across the country. You do love him right? You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t, right?”

Michael’s face is all twisted with emotions and resentment as he struggles to hide it. Brian looks down again and softly says, “I’m sorry Michael, but I love Justin. I love him, it’s that simple. Well, at least once I stopped fighting it.”

~~~

Later that night after they moved all of Justin’s things into the loft and agreed on a few simple guidelines, they understood that both would find comfort with others. But they wouldn’t go looking for it. Should it happen, they would be open and honest about it. They would never bring anyone home and never stay out all night. Mostly they just wanted to be together and build a future; support one another knowing that would mean different things at different times.

Justin asks if he wants to talk about it, and if he’s mad that he asked him to do it. Brian smirks and says, “It was a little strange afterwards, I was pretty drunk before. Once we started, mostly I just wanted it to be over. I… I just wanted it to be like any other trick. You know, just a fuck. But I do care about him, and I don’t want to hurt him…but he was never going to let go. I just wish I had done it fifteen years ago and avoided all this - this what - penis envy? I don’t know…”

Justin: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Brian: “No, no. I’m not actually sorry I did it. That’s the funny part, I feel relived. It’s finally done. Over with. Question answered.”

Justin: “For you, but what about Michael?”

Brian: “For fucks sake, why do I have to be responsible for everyone’s issues… I have enough of my own…”

Justin climbs up into Brian’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder just holding each other; listening to each others hearts beat. Brian lays them down on the sofa. It’s been a long and exhausting day. They just hold each other, feeling totally safe in each others arms.

Everything always feels better in the morning, and the next morning was no exception. The sun was shining bright through the windows in the loft, and Brian laid there awake holding Sunshine as he slept; his head on his chest and his arms around his waist. He could feel him drooling on his stomach, and he wasn’t grossed out; he thought it was adorable. It seems that his boy just exudes bodily fluids. He runs his hands through his hair, as his cock grows stiff against Justin’s belly.

Justin slightly stirs, as he feels Brian’s growing member, and he lowers his head just an inch or so to takes his mushroom crown into his mouth; gently sucking it while swishing his tongue across Brian’s slit. Brian’s eyes roll back in his head as he moans Justin name. “Oh, Justin. So good; always so damn good.”

It isn’t long before Justin’s playing with Brian’s sack; rotating his balls that are now slick with his drool and Brian’s pre-cum.

Justin’s head is now bobbing up and down, as they’re both moaning and thrusting to a steady rhythm. Justin knows he’s close, so the starts rubbing Brian’s perineum muscle. It isn’t long before Brian’s no longer able to stall his climax, as he falls over the edge out of breath. Justin keeps swallowing and licking; cleaning Brian up before he climbs up his body and kisses him with cum covered lips. Brian whispers, “Do you have any idea how much I love waking up with you, lying here with me?

Justin stares deeply into his hazel eyes that are completely open to him; welcoming him. If you look really close, you can see that little boy who so longs for love and approval – see him finally allow someone in; someone to love him.

The End


End file.
